


Something Warm

by zephyrine_szelanya



Series: The Moments of December 2018 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrine_szelanya/pseuds/zephyrine_szelanya
Summary: December 6, 2018It's one of Kyungsoo's big days. Baekhyun is hella confused and nervous.





	Something Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Swing Kids VIP premiere.

Baekhyun is confused. Cordi noona gives him a lot of warm clothes to choose for today's event. But he doesn't know what to wear. This brown jacket with the fur, this black cardigan because oh man his boyfriend loves to wear black, this white coat, or....

"Jongdae! Minseok hyung!"

He finally gives up and decides to ask for advices from the two roommates, too bad his most beloved roommate are not here with him now but Baekhyun is gonna see him soon and cheers for him then showers him with lots of love he deserves later. Just thinking about that makes Baekhyun is even more confused about the clothes he should wear.

"Jongdae, what do you think I should wear? Please gives me some advices," says Baekhyun after barges into Jongdae's room. Jongdae is almost ready, unlike him.

"I don't know. I'm not your stylist." 

Baekhyun pays attention to Jongdae's outfit. "You wear a very long coat. I have one too. But I think I will look short wearing that."

"It makes me warm tho."

"Why did you call me?" Minseok appears and calls for Baekhyun. He's dressed up already. Minseok also wears a long coat. "Why are you still in pyjama? Junmyeon's already yelled out in the group chat for us to be ready in 10 minutes."

"Gosh Hyung, help me to decide what to wear. I have to look good."

Minseok doesn't say anything, instead he pushes Baekhyun back to his room. "Up to you. No matter what you wear, Kyungsoo will think you look good." 

Minseok closes Baekhyun's room door. Baekhyun sighs. He looks at his reflection in the mirror. His simple makeup is ready but he still doesn't know what to wear.

Baekhyun takes his phone and chats Kyungsoo.

_What should I wear?????_  
_Helpppp I'm confused ><_

Baekhyun doesn't expect for a reply. He just wants to let out his frustration over the clothes. He knows Kyungsoo must be so busy with his co-stars but....Baekhyun gets a reply.

_Wear something warm_  
_Don't get cold please_  
_See u soon_

Baekhyun wants to cry after reading Kyungsoo's messages. In the mids of the event, Kyungsoo doesn't forget to remind Baekhyun to stay warm. Sometimes he think that he doesn't deserve a precious Kyungsoo. But another notification appears on his phone and ruins the soft feeling in Baekhyun's heart. 

_Guys, hurry up!!!!_

It's the leader Kim. Baekhyun literally jumps and then stares at clothes on his bed.

"Something warm. Something warm. Something warm." Baekhyun mumbles.

His eyes lands on the brown long coat. He suddenly remembers what Jongdae said about the long coat he wears that's making him feels warm. 

Without further thinking, he grabs the brown long coat and the green velvet turtleneck which is beside it. 

Finally he decides what to wear. Something warm.

\---

Baekhyun smiles to the camera, from the media and the fansite who come. It's not the first time he did this kind of thing, but for some reasons, his heart is beating fast. He can't wait and at the same time nervous to see Kyungsoo's movie that he's been waiting for all year. In fact he's already looked forward to it since last year, since Kyungsoo looked sexy in his bald hair, since Kyungsoo practiced the tap dance when he didn't have a schedule, since Kyungsoo got so excited telling Baekhyun about the script.

"Hyung, calm down!" Jongin whispers to Baekhyun. Seems like Jongin knows, the man besides him is fidgeting. Baekhyun feels grateful towards Jongin who always understands him. He assures his little brother that he will be fine by smiling widely.

Baekhyun stares at Junmyeon who currently give his thought about the Swing Kids. The leader then asks the members to show support for the dear Kyungsoo.

"I think that Swing Kids will be a good movie and live up to the expectations for it. I hope that a lot of the audience will love it. Please give Kyungsoo lots of love too. Thank you. Let's all do 'Swing Kids fighting' once! 1, 2, 3. Swing Kids!" Junmyeon leads the members.

Baekhyun and other EXO members show their fists up to show that they support Kyungsoo. And Baekhyun does this all his heart, because he will always support Kyungsoo with all his life.

The EXO members hurriedly go to the cinema because the movie is going to be played. Baekhyun looks for his love but too bad even after he is sitting down, he doesn't get to see Kyungsoo yet.

\---

Baekhyun wipes a tear that runs down his cheek.

He can't even describe what he feels right now. Just when he thought he couldn't more proud, Kyungsoo just made him proud.

The movie is beyond his expectation. Kyungsoo once again proves how talented he is. He makes Baekhyun laughs and cries throughout the movie. Baekhyun doesn't want to admit but his heart clenched when the unexpected kiss scene appeared. But Baekhyun has to be calm, unlike when he's being unmood all day long (and secretly cried before sleeping) after seeing Kyungsoo's first kiss scene on 100 Days My Prince.

Chanyeol who is sitting beside Baekhyun keeps saying how he loves the movie so much and how he proud of Kyungsoo. It makes Baekhyun smiling and happy for his boyfriend.

The audiences suddenly claps and Baekhyun automatically does the same. All Swing Kids casts are standing in front of the screen, ready to give some words,

Baekhyun's eye sparkle when he finally sees Kyungsoo. The smile appears on his handsome face seeing Kyungsoo who looks so perfect with his neat appearance. Baekhyun was in love with bald Kyungsoo during the movie, but Kyungsoo he's seeing right now makes him over head in love.

"This is Do Kyungsoo. Thank you very much for coming to Swing Kids. Thank you for your precious time to watch our movie." Kyungsoo says and looks so dashing.

Baekhyun smiles proudly. He knows Kyungsoo can't see it, but Baekhyun is sure his boyfriend feels his presence. He really wants to run and hugs Kyungsoo right now. But of course he can't do that. That's why Baekhyun sends messages instead, because he can't wait to speak what's on his mind for his dearest.

_The movie is great_  
_It makes me feeling warm_  
_I love it sooooo much_  
_But I love you even more_  
_Rho Kisoo you are mine mine mine ^^_


End file.
